Currently, with development of electronic communication industries, electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a digital Television (TV), etc. have become necessities of a modern society, and serve as an important means for transferring information changing fast. As everybody knows, such electronic devices are evolving into intelligence-oriented devices having a computer support function such as Internet communication, information search, etc. These intelligence-oriented electronic devices are easily found in a general household. Recently, these electronic devices (for example, a smart phone, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), etc.) are connected and realized as a network. For example, a home network using a Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) technology exists.
Generally, devices connected via a network may share contents such as photos, moving images, etc. For this purpose, connected devices should have the same transmission protocol. The transmission protocol is a promise regarding various communication rules and methods determined for facilitating information exchange when the information exchange between information devices is required. Know examples of the transmission protocols include a Picture Transfer Protocol (PTP), a Media Transfer Protocol (MTP), etc.
As described above, under an environment where a plurality of devices are connected via a network, an alternative for sharing data between devices having different protocols is required. In addition, under a circumstance where mobile devices such as a smart phone are gradually evolving into individual-oriented devices, an alternative for personalizing data sharing under this network environment is also required.